Traitor
by ilovesasuke23
Summary: Sasuke leaves the sound and goes back to konoha. Do they accept him. Orochimaru declares war on the Leaf just to get sasuke back. Slight Alternate universe because Sasuke returnes to Konoha when he is 13.
1. Prologue

Please, somebody review. Nobody ever reviews my stories.

Actually Sasuke hated being in the Sound. He hated seeing Orochimaru every day and the fear of being lied to. But Orochimaru promised he would give him power. Sasuke was actually sure that the snake was lying, he just couldn't leave and he didn't know why.

Sasuke made sure to cut his hair every time it grew past his shoulders and started to lose its spiky shape. He knew he had lines under his eyes but he would never let his hair grow long and look like his brother. That was beyond his tolerance.

Sasuke was used to being hurt. When ever Orochimaru was angry he would summon his student and break his bones. Sometimes it was a finger or an arm. Sometimes it was even a few ribs. Then Sasuke was sent to Kabuto to get his wound/s tended to.

Kabuto liked to mess with Sasuke when ever he came to him. He liked to play with his broken bones and when Sasuke had broken ribs he would make sure to fondle his chest until he cringed.

Sasuke hated the sound.


	2. Chapter 1: Sasuke and the snake

A raven haired boy of thirteen opened his eyes. He rolled over on his bed and without getting up her opened his blinds. Sunlight streamed into the small room. The boy closed his eyes. And pushed away the comforter on the bed, getting out of it. Some one knocked on the door before opening it.

"Sasuke," Kabuto, Orochimaru's assistant spat, "Orochimaru insists you come down to breakfast. He orders it." "I don't care what he orders," Sasuke said to Kabuto. He wrapped his arms around himself, hating to be shirtless around Kabuto, "Get out!" he shouted. Kabuto sighed, "I'm not leaving until you come with me." "Then stay," Sasuke mumbled.

He went into his bathroom and locked and bolted the door before showering and dressing, making sure to take as long as he could. He then opened the door and went out into his room. Kabuto was gone. Sasuke went downstairs and sat down at a large table. Orochimaru sat down at the end.

"It was wrong of you to keep me waiting Sasuke," Orochimaru hissed. Sasuke hated when Orochimaru said his name, emphasizing the S as it rolled over his tongue. It made him cringe, worse that he did when Kabuto pinched his nipples.

Sasuke stared at his sensei and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Orochimaru stood and said, "But I already ate." He left the room and Sasuke sighed with relief. He ate in silence and tried to remember why he had believed Orochimaru. He didn't want to stay but he couldn't leave, just in case.

Sasuke finished eating and went outside into the fenced courtyard were he trained with Orochimaru. Usually the snake was already outside waiting for him but today he was no where to be found. Sasuke stood, waiting for Orochimaru when Kabuto rushed outside. He said, "Orochimaru orders you to come to him. He is in your room." Sasuke nodded but didn't forget to glare at Kabuto before turning his back. He wondered why Orochimaru was in his room but didn't dare to ask.

Sasuke knocked on the door of his room and Orochimaru hissed, "Come in Sasuke." Sasuke opened the door but slowly and cautiously. "Come in," Orochimaru ordered. Sasuke stepped inside. Next thing he knew the snake was behind him and the door was locked.

Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke arms and held them behind his back. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked nervously. He could feel another on of his panic attacks coming along and he felt his muscles tightening. "I just wanted to have a little fun with you today, Sasuke." Sasuke could fell his sensei's breath on his neck.

Just a few minuets later he was on the floor, completely naked and puking all over the place. He was feeling extreme pain in his hindquarters and he thought one or two of his ribs were broken. After only a few minuets, he passed out.

More later, what do you think? Even though it starts out Sasuke/Orochimaru it is really a Sasuke/Sakura fic. Please reply. I'm rating it M because of future chapters and the end of this one. I won't have any bad language though.


	3. Chapter 2: Running

Sasuke woke up at midnight. Seeing that Orochimaru was out of the room and the door was shut, Sasuke showered and dressed. He then grabbed his weapons and put them into his backpack he had hidden from when he was a leaf Genin.

He opened a window and walked down the wall, being careful to apply jut the right amount of chakra to his feet so he wouldn't fall. He then jumped to the ground and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to leave the Sound. He just hoped his feet remembered which way would take him out of this cursed place.

Sasuke ran until the sun came up. He knew he was going around in circles. Either that or every thing looked the same. He changed direction but after a while he collapsed against a tree and fell asleep.

When Sasuke woke up the moon was in the sky. He had no clue hat time it was but he knew Orochimaru knew he was gone. He changed direction again and ran again. He was feeling rather faint from lack of food for nearly about 48 hours but he kept going.

Suddenly thins started to seem familiar. Not like the Sound but like… Konoha. He was in Konoha borders. Sasuke cursed under his breath. They wouldn't let him in the gates. He went around to a side that the guard was not looking at and climbed up the walls. Not surprisingly the guard looking his direction and yelled, "Hey!' Sasuke threw a kunai at his head and kill him but regretted doing it because it would cause uproar.

Sasuke looked around the village he once called home. It looked the same as it did when he left, exactly the same. Sasuke wandered through the streets staring at stuff. He saw Naruto's apartment and nearly used one of his long forgotten smirks but he didn't. Sasuke didn't smirk any more. He didn't find a reason to. Being at the Sound had changed him from seeming cold and cruel but being slightly warm hearted on the inside, to cold on the inside too.

Sasuke wandered a little more into the center of the village nobody was out side. He went over to the bridge where the old team seven used to meet. The river ran underneath the bridge and Sasuke remembered how life used to be.

_Sasuke was always the first to be at the bridge followed by Sakura and then Naruto and last, Kakashi Sensei. Naruto and Sakura would yell, "Your late!" as soon as Kakashi arrived. Their sensei would then make up a lame excuse and smile a smile that would reach his one visible eye. Then Kakashi would inform them of a mission or some sort of training or errand to do. They would obey, though Naruto would grumble and whine. Then they would eat lunch and get another mission or they would spar, then they would go home and eat supper and sleep and repeat the process all over again. _

Sasuke looked around and noticed someone sitting on the grass, dangling their legs in the water. Sasuke looked closer and recognized who it was. Sakura! She still had her small, boyish figure but it was her bubblegum pink hair that gave her away. She was the only person in Konoha that had pink hair.

Sasuke walked along the bank of the river towards hi sold teammate. He nearly opened his mouth to speak but held his tongue. It was Sasuke who spoke first, "Do I know you?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head. She would recognize his voice. Besides the fact that he was in different clothes he looked the same as when he was twelve. He had to be careful. He didn't want to be known…

Well, that is all, do you like it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3: A 'date' with Naruto

Sakura whipped out a kunai from who-knows-were and pointed it in his direction, "Stay away from me." She growled. Sasuke stepped back. Sakura dropped her knife onto the wet grass and gasped, "Sasuke?" she choked out. Before she could see anymore, Sasuke hit her on the back of her head and knocked her out.

Sakura woke in her house in her room, in her bed. Her parents were standing around her. "Sakura!" her mother exclaimed, smothering her daughter with a hug, "Your awake!" "We were so worried," Mr. Haruno smiled, "We found you this morning by the river. We thought you were dead. Did somebody kidnap you? Did you get in a fight? Hopefully no man touched you. You have a large bruise on the back of your head, look."

Sakura gingerly felt the back of her head, "Ouch!" she hissed. "I'll make you some tea," Mrs. Haruno suggested, "Stay in bed today. You're sensei knows you are here. You will not go to training today." "It's a good thing that Uchiha kid is gone," Sakura heard her father say to her mother, "I he was she would be begging to go!" Sakura sighed. They still thought she had a dumb crush on Sasuke. Every one in the village thought he was dead. Everyone except her and Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, "He wanted me to meet him today at noon." The pink haired kunoichi swung around to look at the clock on her bedside table. Ten a.m. good, she still had a chance to get ready and convince her parents she could go. Naruto had been extra nice to her since Sasuke left. She knew she had been saving her first kiss for Sasuke but she was growing quite attracted to Naruto. He wasn't the cutest guy in the village but he was the sweetest.

Sasuke wandered though the streets, his straw hat over his eyes so no one would notice him. He wandered in to a place in some sort of forest part of the village and collapsed. He felt his body become wet as rain pored out of the sky and soaked him but he didn't wake.

Sakura walked into the kitchen fully dressed and saw that her parents were gone. A note was taped onto the refrigerator. It read, _important mission, Dad and I w ill be gone for two days_. Stay _inside_. Sakura smirked. She ran outside and went to the bridge were Naruto said he would be waiting.

Sakura approached the bridge and Naruto jumped up and grinned. His smile faded though when he saw Sakura, "Sakura, you look sick." "Oh great!" Sakura moaned, "I didn't look in the mirror this morning. I must look like a complete bed head today!" Naruto smiled again and said, "I don't mind. Come on, let's get ramen. You look hungry and I have some money Iruka sensei gave me!" Before Sakura could protest Naruto grabbed her hands and half dragged her away.

"So," Sakura asked her teammate, "Did you ask me to come meet you jus so you could get ramen with me?" "Ah man!" Naruto exclaimed, smacking his forehead, "I completely forgot. After I finish eating I'll tell you." "Another round please!" Naruto yelled to the waiter guy, "and make this one beef."

As Naruto slurped down another steaming bowl of noodles Sakura wondered what Naruto had to tell her. "Since this is Naruto," she thought, "It can't be anything too important. Or can it?"


	5. Chapter 4: Sasuke's back!

Naruto finished his ramen and placing the money on the counter, turned to Sakura.

"Come on!" He said. Naruto led Sakura to a clearing in the forest and said, "Sasuke's back!" Sakura looked at him, puzzled. Did this mean her confrontation with him was not another one of her dreams? Sakura smiled and said, "Good, but I kind of don't care," she lied. Naruto looked shocked for a moment and then grinned and scratched the back of his head like he normally did and said, "Well, I have to go."

Sakura watched him until he walked out of site before heading home herself. Actually, Sakura never went home. Instead she went to Ino's house, a place she hadn't been since the Chunnin exams.

Sakura knocked on Ino's door and Mrs. Yamanaka answered. "Oh, Sakura dear!" The woman exclaimed, "We weren't expecting you… ever. Ino's in her room." Sakura entered the small house/flower shop and trudged up some winding stairs. Knocking on Ino's door she enters much to her rival's surprise.

"Forehead-girl! What are you doing here?" "For your information, Ino-pig, I don't know why?" Sakura shouted. "Then leave!" Ino shouted back. "I need your help," Sakura muttered, "Sasuke is back and I need to find him." "Sasuke… back!" Ino fell off her bed. "What are we waiting for?" Ino rushed down the stairs with Sakura at her heels. They searched for hours but eventually Ino went home and left Sakura wandering through the streets.

Sakura wandered around and eventually went to the bridge. She looked up at the moon and then at the ground and her eyes landed on something. It was a person, slouched against a tree. Sakura rushed towards the person and noticed it was Sasuke. She nearly screamed.

Quickly Sakura knelt down and felt Sasuke's pulse. He was alive but barely. Then Sakura dragged him to her house. His clothes were torn and bloody and he had a high fever. When Sasuke was inside and in the guest bed Sakura put a cool clothe on his head and sat down to think.

Sasuke was back from the sound. Maybe he was sent to assassinate someone. Maybe he was jus coming back. Sakura sighed. There was no way he just wanted to come back. "If I get pregnant," Sakura thought, "Then Sasuke will stay."


End file.
